


Extraordinario

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El amor está en el aire [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gen, Pre-Slash, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: ¡Teenlock!Su hijo era extraordinario y por mucho tiempo, el mundo ignoró ese hecho. Entonces John Watson entró a sus vidas.





	Extraordinario

**Author's Note:**

> Numero 15 en el minireto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked" Esta vez el tema era "Cumpleaños"   
> Esto está ambientado en el universo alternativo "Teenlock"

Sherlock cumple años la primera semana de enero, cuando todos están de vacaciones y nadie se ve fuera de las salas de clases a menos que en verdad quieran encontrarse. En períodos de escuela es diferente, no importa si la persona que está de cumpleaños te cae bien, estás socialmente obligado a desearle un feliz cumpleaños y cantarle junto al resto del salón, e incluso si esa persona tiene la suerte de estar de cumpleaños en sábado, debes desearle un feliz cumpleaños atrasado. Pero cuando esa persona ya cumplió años hace semanas y cuando esa persona es Sherlock Holmes, el rarito que le lee mentes y siempre se mete en los asuntos de otros, entonces ni siquiera recuerdas que esa persona existe, mucho menos quieres pensar en que esa persona nació hace ya quince años y le regaló al mundo su presencia.

En un principio, cuando Sherlock era apenas un niño y todavía no sopesaban el efecto que su personalidad única tendría en sus pares, su madre organizaba grandes fiestas e invitaba a todos sus compañeros de curso, a los hijos de sus amigas y todo a quien conociera para celebrar el hecho de que su perfecto pequeño hijo había nacido ese día. Para bendecirlos con sus excentricidades, con sus grandes ojos grises que veían el mundo desde un ángulo completamente diferente al resto del mundo, con su gran mente y su curiosidad.

El problema es que el resto del mundo no celebraba ese hecho, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que las invitaciones jamás eran respondidas, que ningún niño quería visitar su casa para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a su niño, se dieron cuenta de que su pequeño Mycroft, igual de único que Sherlock era una persona completamente diferente en la escuela de lo que era en la seguridad de su hogar. Una mascara que usaba para encajar en una sociedad que jamás lo iba a aceptar tal y como era en realidad.

Con el tiempo también se dio cuenta de que Sherlock jamás iba lograr usar esa mascara.

Entonces decidieron dejar de invitar personas y Sherlock decidió dejar de pensar en las personas que nunca estarían felices por el solo hecho de que él existía. El concepto era estúpido de todas formas, Sherlock decidió en ser felicitado por actos más extraordinarios que su mera existencia, por su cerebro, por su visión de mundo, por su mente extraordinaria.

Y aun cuando se dio cuenta de que las personas tampoco estaban dispuestas a celebrar sus logros, se dijo a sí mismo que no necesitaba el amor y aprobación de otros, alejándose del resto del mundo completamente.

De un día para otro su madre notó que su hijo ya no sonreía, que sus actos eran siempre tensos, que sus ojos grandes y brillantes empalidecieron y se cerraron. El momento más triste en la vida de una madre, saber que su hijo no era feliz, y también saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, su niño llegó de la escuela con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, “¿Pasó algo en clase?” Preguntó ella, llena de esperanza y ridículamente feliz, por ver a su hijo sonreír.

“Solo un idiota nuevo en clases.” Respondió Sherlock “Su nombre es John.”

John se convirtió en una figura permanente en su casa.

_“A John le gusta su café  sin azúcar, mamá. John es un idiota.” Le dijo un día su hijo sin que ella le preguntara nada._

_“John es pequeño y a veces cuando me abraza su nariz encaja en mi cuello perfectamente mamá.” Le diría otro día y ella sin saber que responder a eso lo abrasaría y besaría su mejilla._

_“John es más listo que tus tontos amigos y quiere ser un doctor.” Escucharía a su hijo menor jactarse ante Mycroft._

Y entonces, un seis de enero, con Sherlock aun durmiendo esa mañana mientras ella y su marido preparaban su desayuno de cumpleaños, el timbre de su casa sonó como jamás lo había hecho en esa fecha.

“Buenos días, Señorita.” Le dijo un sonriente joven rubio, brillante y feliz, pequeño de ojos azules y lleno de energía, con un pequeño regalo envuelto en las manos cuando ella abrió la puerta. “Mi nombre es John Watson ¿Esta es la casa de Sherlock Holmes?” Ella no sabía si reír o llorar.

“Si.” Respondió ella apenas, “Ahora está durmiendo, pero puedes levantarlo, tercera puerta a la derecha, en el segundo piso.”

“¡Gracias!” Fue lo único que recibió en respuesta, antes de que el chico corriera en la dirección de la habitación de su hijo, como si no pudiera esperar a verlo.

Cuando Sherlock por fin bajó por las escaleras, con el pequeño chico abrazado a su lado, como si no pudieran separarse, con ridículas sonrisas en sus rostros joviales.

Ella decidió reír. Con alegría y como no lo había hecho en un tiempo.

“Este es John Watson.” Lo presentó Sherlock “Es mi amigo.” Comentó, casi borracho de alegría.

“Su mejor amigo.” Complementó el rubio. Ningún Holmes se molestó en corregirlo. _Su único amigo._

“John, es extraordinario.” Le dijo Mycroft, sus ojos más sabios que los de cualquier otro chico de su edad deberían ser. _Este chico es extraordinario, este chico hace feliz a tu hijo_. Le dijeron sus ojos.

“Por supuesto que lo es.” Rebatió Sherlock “No como tus tontos amigos.”

“Estoy segura de que lo es.” Le dijo ella abrazando a ambos chicos contra su pecho, lagrimas amenazando derramar por sus ojos, a pesar del momento feliz que estaban pasando. “Estoy segura de que es tan extraordinario como mi Sherlock.” Terminó, besando la cabeza del chico, sonrojado por las palabras de la familia de su mejor amigo.

Ella solo quería poder decir una palabra.

_“Gracias.”_


End file.
